The Paint Spilt
by youpromisedmebroadway
Summary: Future fic. Kurt and Blaine move into their new apartment- the first one that is just their own. An excuse to write some fluff. A sickening amount of fluff.


__A/N: The title really doesn't mean anything. Another of my tumblr drabbles I am finally uploading on . I hope you enjoy!__

* * *

><p>The Paint Spilt<p>

* * *

><p>The tiny apartment was cluttered with numerous boxes, half unpacked, scattered across the bare wood floor. The walls were still mostly a dull beige colour, of which had been the cause of Kurt's disapproval <em>tsks <em>when they'd been looking around together.

"It's our first apartment together, Kurt," Blaine sighed. "On a _budget_. We aren't exactly reeling money in. Besides, you can use your wonderful interior design skills on it!" He gesticulated around the place, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. Kurt hummed in response, glancing quickly across the kitchen and sighed.

"It has potential," he agreed, the smile he flashed Blaine showing that, really, he did quite like it.

So they moved in. Their first apartment together as just the two of them. No Rachel and no Finn (who had only lived with them a couple of months before heading back to Lima after another rough break up with Rachel). And Rachel was stopping over at Quinn's place before she found somewhere herself, also saying she needed space from the boys.

Blaine was inclined to believe sharing an apartment with very thin walls with them throughout college had put her off living with them for much longer.

It was tiny, that was true, with one bedroom, and a closet bigger than the bathroom, but with a decent sized kitchen and a cosy sitting room. The sitting room Kurt was in the middle of painting. There were sheets over the only couch and the chair that Blaine was curled up on, his script for acting class lay on his lap.

He couldn't concentrate on the blurring words though, his eyes heavy and dropping after a day of emptying boxes upon boxes (mostly, he noticed with a shake of the head, were labelled "Clothes") into their new home. Plus, there was Kurt. And he was _pretty_ distracting.

He couldn't help looking up either, grinning slightly at the sight of Kurt, shirtsleeves rolled up, sticking his tongue out as he concentrated. With only half the wall painted, and still on its first coat, Kurt still had a long way to go.

"That's a masterpiece, Kurt." Blaine laughed, flicking the pages of his script idly. "Perhaps fashion design isn't the way to go. You should have been a painter."

Kurt snapped his head around and glared, Blaine sticking his tongue out playfully. Frowning, Kurt moved away, ignoring Blaine pointedly by rolling more paint onto the roller.

"You suck!" he huffed, throwing him another glare. "You could help... you know." Blaine laughed, finding it adorable that his tongue was once again sticking out at the side of his mouth as he painted.

"Ah woe is me! For I have lines to learn! Guess I'll have to sit here and provide useful commentary," he smiled at the scowl that passed fleetingly over Kurt's face. He remained silent for a long moment despite Kurt mumbling something along the lines of _lazy ass_.

"And here we have Kurt Hummel, our finest painter," Blaine commented genteelly, a few moments later, "Just look at that ass in those jeans. He should know what he's bound to cause- what with his boyfriend only being a few feet away." He saw out of the corner of his eye Kurt suck his bottom lip into his mouth and bite down as he tried to stop himself from laughing. Blaine continued, "And if he isn't careful, said boyfriend may sneak up and pin him against the wall..."

"You dare," Kurt interrupted sharply, a swift glower in Blaine's direction, "And get paint all over me, I swear I will kick you into next week!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Blaine retorted suggestively, causing Kurt to turn completely away from him and clicking his tongue in annoyance.

Or fake annoyance. Kurt smiled to himself privately, now out of Blaine's vision. He'd be lying if he said he minded the little comments or the attention he was getting.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said after a moment. "I meant to say, you have paint on your face."

"What? No I-" he turned, to be greeted with Blaine, who was already right behind him, smiling, and he stroked a finger down Kurt's nose. A finger covered in blue paint.

"Ahaha!" Blaine laughed mockingly and exaggeratedly, "Now you do!"

Kurt spun fully and pointed the paint roller at Blaine, who seeing what was coming, grabbed Kurt's wrist and raised it above both their heads.

"No," Blaine gasped, slightly out of breath as he tried to keep Kurt's arm high up. "I just put... a bit of paint on you." The roller nearly came down before Blaine regained his strength.

"Kicked... into... next... week," Kurt gasped, trying to struggle out of Blaine's grip so he could attack him.

"Bring it, Hummel," Blaine laughed, and before he realised, before he could get his hold back on him, Kurt had released himself, dropping the paint roller on the (thankfully not yet carpeted) floor and grappled with Blaine until his arms were locked firmly around his waist pulling him to the floor. Struggling to get back up through his laughter and Kurt holding onto him, he rolled over, tangling himself up in Kurt as they both fought against one another.

Blaine reached out and dug his fingers lightly into Kurt's side, who pulled away from Blaine with a shriek, and amongst gasps of _"Stop it, I can't breathe" _and _"No, Blaine, get off!" _(andhe continued to tickle Kurt) Blaine managed to pull himself up in triumph.

"Let me up!" Blaine said breathlessly between bursts of laughter, Kurt grabbing onto the fabric of his shirt to pull him back to the floor before he could stand up. Kurt pinned him down, hands on both his shoulders, moving over so his knees were either side of Blaine, hovering above him.

Blaine rolled slightly, trying to throw Kurt off, but his chest ached from laughter, and he was forced to stay pinned to the floor. He squirmed to try and keep Kurt off him, but he'd already closed the space between them, rubbing his nose against Blaine's cheek roughly, Blaine feeling the cool paint on his skin.

"No, you got paint on me!" he cried, tilting his head to look at Kurt's face. He was grinning widely, breathing deeply, and Blaine felt his chest rising and falling rapidly against his own. He looked into Kurt's startling eyes, the glint of victory still there, and smiled back. Their breathing slowed; Kurt's hands on Blaine's shoulders loosening and coming up to rest around Blaine's neck, to trail up his cheeks, to run through his loose curls. Blaine hardly registered he'd stopped breathing.

Still smiling down at Blaine, eyes flickering across his features briefly, taking in his flushed cheeks and the dark curls falling into his shining eyes, he leaned in and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting. Blaine ran his now free hand through Kurt's hair, already fallen out of place from their wrestling, resting the other on the small of his back. Kurt's lips were soft against his own, warm and familiar.

As they lost themselves in sighs against lips and skin, whispers of _I love you so much, _soft moans of each other's names, the script lay forgotten at the side of the couch. As they lost themselves in shirts being unbuttoned slowly and in delicate caresses of fingertips beneath fabric, the wall remained only half painted.

But none of this mattered to either man.

Blaine couldn't remember a time he'd smiled as much, laughed as hard or pulled Kurt quite as desperately to their bedroom, while fumbling to keep their hands, their mouths, their bodies pressed together, as that night.

Well maybe he'd have that thought again a few nights later- when he'd arrive home elated after a successful class, grabbing Kurt, dragging him off the couch, pushing him against the wall and losing himself in those touches, those moans, the dig of those fingers in his skin- but for now... this night was special.

And nothing- _absolutely nothing - _could touch them, or what they had.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah I added that line. So sue me. I like my parallels!_


End file.
